Gimmadora AU
by AshleyorAsh
Summary: Glimmer's life starts to desend after her breakup can Adora help fix it?
1. Rough Start

Ay so like before you watch this i'm just gonna say it contains strong language so like yeah

if you're still here enjoy

also i'm really bad at grammer so

Glimmer shot out of bed at the sound of her alarm clock beeping it was 8:30 she overslept again and had atleast 10 minutes to get dressed and eat.

She ran to her closet and swiftly grabbed some clothes and a white sweater then ran to and almost slipped as she her entered bathroom. The grabbed some mouthwash and put it in her mouth before spiting it out almost 10 seconds later. She put her clothes on and left her bathroom then grabbed her backpack off of the floor and put it on. Afterwards she grabbed her phone.

She Noticed a text appear on her phone mere seconds after she grabbed it the texts reads

"Hey you ok you haven't been anwsering my texts, i just wanted to make sure."- Shitty Ex

Glimmer replies to the text

"Fuck off"-Glimmer

She then put her phone in her pocket and ran out of her house forgetting to lock the door.

Glimmer gets to school 10 minutes later and enters the building she looks at the ground to try and avoid all the people who are proabably staring at her.

Once she gets to her locker she looks up to a tall blonde girl standing in front of her.

"Hey Adora." Glimmer says

"Hey Glimmer, how's the breakup." Adora responds

"I wish you wouldn't sound so damn energetic about it. you know it's going bad." Glimmer agressively replies

"I'm sorry i just want to make sure you're ok and like not deppresed about it." Tge blonde responds

"Adora i'm fine just don't talk about it." Glimmer says

"Glimmer remember 6th grade." Adora says

"Yeah what about it." Glimmer says

"You refused to get out of bed for 3 days because no one got you a valentines day present. And when i asked you what was wrong you said you were fine." Adora states before giggling

"Ok look just come to my house after school if you care this much about a stupid breakup." Glimmer says

A boy walks up to Glimmer

"So uh you ok or not." The boy says

"Oh my god please fuck off Kyle i'm fine just leave me alone." Glimmer replies

"Ok i'm sorry can you please just tell me if you're ok or not." Kyle says

"Sorry but i only give that information to people who haven't broken up with me over text."

"Alright guess i'l go." Kyle says before walking away

"Glimmer began walking to her first period class with Adora."

It had been a week sense Kyle broke up with Glimmer and Glimmer was pissed about it she told Kyle about everything. Her anxiety, her anger issues and her lack of a living father. Glimmer really didn't want to be near Kyle because she viewed him as an Asshole and a traitor.

Glimmer sat down in her seat and stared at the teacher as he begun his lesson

"This is gonna be a long day." Glimmer thought to herself.

End Of Chapter 1.


	2. Glimmer's Anger

Chapter 2.

Adora sat on Glimmer's bed

"So Glimmer you wanna tell me what's wrong" She asked

"Look Adora you're my best friend and i trust you so. I've just been mad about Kyle. He knows about all my problems and shit and he was my first love." Glimmer's eyes start to water

And I just trusted him. I loved him. And he abandoned me."

Adora stands up to hug Glimmer.

"Don't worry you'll always have me here. We'll always

Glimmer's eyes start to sparkle as she pushes herself away from Adora

"Hey uh Adora i want to tell you something it's important." Glimmer says beginning to blush

"Sure Glimmer what is it." Adora replies

"I- nevermind." Glimmer says silently

"What were you gonna say Glimmer." Adora asks

"Nevermind Adora just please go home." Glimmer says

"But Glimmer i-." Adora attempts to say before being interrupted

"Just go Adora." Glimmer shouts at Adora

Adora walks out of Glimmers room and goes into the kitchen and sees Glimmer's mom leaned other the counter top. Adora stands infront of her

"Hey Glimmer's mom."

"Oh hello Adora." Angela says "Do you need anything."

"Not really but could you tell my mom i'll be home by 7:30." Adora asks

"Sure, stay safe you know how much danger a teenage girl can get into." Angella says

"I'll be fine. Have a nice night."

Adora says before leaving. Glimmer's house

As Adora's walks out of the door Angela walks into her daughters room. And sees Glimmer layingon her bed

"Glimmer you ok." Angela asks

"Yeah mom, i'm fine why?" Glimmer questions

"I don't know just Adora seemed a little off and she left so early. It's only 3 and she's left" Angela states

"Mom she has other friends ok just leave me alone." Glimmer shouts

"Glimmer don't raise you're voice at me."

Angela replies

"Mom can you please leave me the hell alone." Glimmer shouts again

"Glimmer i'm trying to be nice to you, don't talk to me like that."

"MOM FUCK OFF." Glimmer shouts louder

Angela runs over to Glimmer's dresser and grabs her phone before storming out of her room. Glimmer slams her door and locks it

"Adora i'm sorry." Glimmer says to herself before starting to cry

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Passive Agressive?

Glimmer walked into school and walked towards her locker. She saw Adora standing next to it. She was standing next to a new girl with light green hair.

"Hi Glimmer." Adora said

"Oh hey Adora." Glimmer says looking at the new Girl "Who's this."

"Oh this is Double Trouble she's prefers to be called Dawn. She's a new exchange student from Japan." Adora replied

"Oh well that's cool i guess." Glimmer says "Hey Dawn i hope we can be good friends."

"Sure,I hope we can be friends too." Dawn says

"I have to go to the bathroom you guys go ahead and talk more." Adora says before walking away

Once Adora gets far enough away Glimmer begins to speak to Dawn

"Hey so Dawn, i hope you know that i'm not stupid i know what you're trying to do." Glimmer aggressively says to Dawn

"What am I trying to do?" Dawn questions

"You're trying to steal Adora from me. If you spend more time with her than I do, then she'll love you. And i won't let that happen"

Glimmer shouts at Dawn

"What are you talking about? She just gave me a tour around the school." Dawn says

"I don't even think we're friends yet."

Glimmer punches Dawn in the arm. Dawn's eyes start to water and she runs away from Glimmer.

"Shit." Glimmer says to herself before sprinting out of the school. She arrives home 5 minutes later and unlocks and opens the door she runs upstairs to her mom's room and looks around through her drawers. Eventually she finds her phone and puts it in her pocket. But she needs something of value. She rummages through her mom's jewelry drawer until she find a ring with small diamonds on it.

"Fuck why am i like this." Glimmer says to herself before grabbing the ring, closing the drawer and walking out of her house. She walks about 15 minutes away from her house to a jewelry store. She enters the store and walks up to the counter

"How much will you give me for this."

Glimmer asks the man at the counter

"250" he replies

Glimmer hands over the ring and grabs her money from the Man before walking back home

"This should be enough to make Adora love me."

End Of Chapter 3


End file.
